Beautiful When You Bleed
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: If only I hadn't realized too late that I loved you as more than a killing machine, then maybe we wouldn't have had to suffer this way. But the pain completes us, doesn't it? Genkaku/Nagi


**Title:** Beautiful When You Bleed  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13**  
****Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Genkaku/Nagi  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** Implied copulation, sadism, twisted thinking etc.  
**Summary:** If only I hadn't realized too late that I loved you as more than a killing machine, then maybe we wouldn't have had to suffer this way. But the pain completes us, doesn't it?

* * *

"You're beautiful like this, Owl."

And you are, Owl. You truly are.

I love how red your blood is, how delightfully dark it looks as it flows out from your smooth and lightly toned skin. I love the way your lips twist in a grimace as I make more beautiful carvings into your skin, love the way your eyes darken with utter hatred whenever I move to twist the knife inside you. No one else but me can make you feel like this, Owl. No one else.

I'm the only one who understands you, you know. All that pent-up hatred and anger inside you? You don't have to hide it from me, not at all. I want to see all of you, Owl. I want to see everything you can give, everything good, everything bad- I want _all of you._ Isn't it perfect? All your hurt, pain...you can't hide it from me, Owl. You don't have to. I'm not like everyone else, so stupid and naïve to not see how beautiful you are on the inside. There's no one else who can accept you- _appreciate _you-, accept everything you can give like me. The others can't understand your anger like I can. Your pain, misery, and hatred; you don't have to pretend that you don't feel all that with me.

"I love you."

I do. I honestly do. You're my carnage, my perfect killer; the only one who's ever been able to make me weak in the knees just by spilling blood. Just that once, that one moment when I saw you kill all those men...I fell in love, Owl. You made me fall in love with you. You were so perfect: eyes crazed with blood lust, bare chest splattered with blood of the men you'd slaughtered in your haze of anger and hatred. I loved it.

I loved you.

"Only a little more, Owl." I whisper into your ear, nibbling on the juncture between your neck and shoulder which I was certain would leave a mark. It wouldn't do for anyone else to have you, would it? No, of course not. I've waited a long time just to have you like this; your eyes burning with passionate hatred while I wake you up from the illusion you've put yourself in.

You're mine, Owl. Only mine.

"Ngh, _yes._" You hiss, face contorted into a mix of pain and pleasure as you try to buck your hips into mine.

And you're beautiful, Owl. So beautiful when you beg, cry out for me to move "_harder, faster_", beautiful even as tears leak out from your glazed over eyes. You may be drugged right now, but you still _want this._ You want me, want me to touch you, want me to make you _mine._ And you are, Owl. You're all mine now.

_No one else can have you._

"Mm-!"

You cry out, arching your back with your head banging to the floor as you release; pulling me with you into a non-existent plane of pure ecstasy as you become completely _mine. _It's so perfect: the way your eyes enter into a haze of pleasure, the way your bleeding fingers claw at the floor for some semblance of balance, the way that you stifle your moans as I pull out the knife from your side and lick the blood trailing to your navel. It's all just so _perfect._

I don't worry when you fall into a deep slumber, because I know that you need all the sleep you can get after everything we've done. You've already returned to me, Owl. Why would I need to worry?

_You're so beautiful, even when you sleep._

The truth of that statement startles me a bit, not because of the fact that I find you attractive because yes; I've always found you to be beautiful. "No," I murmur to myself as I tend to your wounds, surprising myself even more as I do so. What surprises me is the truth that I think it's..._comforting,_ to have you like this with me. Comforting to know that you can still manage to fall asleep with me at your side.

_I honestly love you, Nagi._

* * *

But then they ruined it all.

That little brat- Igarashi Ganta, was it? Along with that little groupie of idiots you used to be with...with that little bitch, Koshio Karako.

You've returned to your delusions again, Owl. Just because of that one little trip in the matrix, just because of that useless trinket around that girl's neck. You threw everything away again, just for that?

I couldn't let that happen, you know that. You were mine, you weren't supposed to return to them, you weren't supposed to _leave me._ I'm sorry, so sorry, Owl. I love you. I can't let you go that easily.

So I killed her. I killed them all.

_I killed you._

I gave you salvation, Owl. There wasn't anyone else that was capable of saving you, no one else was capable of returning you to your true self but _me._ _I gave everyone salvation._ Aren't you happy, Owl? Aren't you happy that you can finally be together with everyone you love, without pain, anger and hatred? _Aren't you happy that you can finally be with your fucking wife?_

Then that kid- that little _brat_- managed to summon up enough blood to attack me, enough that could _kill me_ in no time flat. Hell, I could have easily moved out of the way –maybe I got a bit distracted when I saw someone who looked a bit like that freaky kid from the last corpse carnival who managed to win against the 'wretched egg'- but then:

"_I'm your guide to hell._"

The grin on my face felt all too bittersweet when you clutched at me, but I couldn't help it. Just knowing that you were there, knowing that you hated me with a _passion_ was enough.

"Ha..." I laughed, "So you're my salvation."

_It was enough for me._

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yeaaaah. I'm playing around with fandoms. orz

Pfft, I'm still not updating those other fanfics. I am such a failure. /keels over

THANK YOU SFM BFF FOR THIS IDEA, OMG. I'm sorry if this was a failure ;A; I'm too much of a newbie for this, lmao. /dies


End file.
